Blood on the Wind
by RavenWarrior
Summary: A teenage drifter with a dark past and even darker secret comes to Amity Park. Will the story of a legendary serial killer be the key to unlock this boy's past?


Author's Note: First of all, thank you for choosing to read my story. Trust me, you're in for a treat. Second, I don't own Danny or Sam or anything related to the show, Butch Hartman does. I do own Jonathan, and later, Shockwave. Finally, I implore you all to review this. The only way I'll continue this story is if I have an audience for it. If you have any suggestions, post them as well I'd love to hear them. Well, you didn't click on this to read me babble on like Jack Fenton, on with **_Blood on the Wind!_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prologue:

(Establishing shot: a lush, green pine forest, full of animal life, around mid afternoon. A buck jumps through the forest, over logs and roots, acting natural. A rustle comes from a row of nearby brush; the buck freezes. Suddenly, an arrow whooshes by and lodges itself into the buck's neck. It soon collapses and dies.)

"Better get this back soon before it begins to spoil."

(A medium-sized brown-eyed teenage boy emerges, clad in ragged black and red clothes, wielding a wooden bow and a leather quiver. The sun shines off his spiky brown hair as he slowly approaches the freshly killed buck, kneels down, and removes the arrow. The boy closely examines the blood-soaked tip of the arrow.)

"No noticeable blood defects, ample amount for the depth of penetration… looks like a perfect specimen of health. Should be some tender meat."

_Yeah, that's me, Mr. Hardcore Hunter. (pause) No, not really. I'm not doing this for sport. This is survival. My name is Jonathan and I am an outcast._

(Jonathan wipes the blood off the arrow with his shirt and places it back in his quiver. He then closes his eyes and slowly raises his arms over the fallen buck. Jonathan's hands begin to glow with a black aura as well as the buck, which rises into the air and levitates. He opens his eyes and moves his arms back towards the brush, which makes the carcass float back into the woods. Jonathan follows closely.)

_I have an extraordinary mental power, at times a gift, and at others, a curse. I'd never be in this mess of a life if it weren't for this. At least it gave me time to read a lot of books when I was younger._

(Shift to about an hour later. Jonathan is sitting at a makeshift campsite, cooking and eating the buck he just killed, as well as looking up at the sky.)

_Sometimes I wish that whatever happened on that fateful day would've taken me instead. At least I wouldn't have the pain of being a pariah._

"I guess it's time to head out again."

(He grabs several handfuls of dirt and throws them onto the fire, dowsing it. The smoke rises slowly to the sky and Jonathan packs up the leftover meat in leaves, places them in a pocket of his quiver, and walks away. Shift forward another hour later. Jonathan is wandering through a section of forest.)

"Weird… I've never been in this part of the forest before…"

(He pushes away some thickly covered branches, revealing what looks to be a clearing. Jonathan rushes forward while bending branches out of his way and finds that the clearing is actually an abandoned strip of highway cutting across the forest.)

"No way. A road! Where there's a road, there's people… and a town… and just maybe, a new beginning."

_I had no other choice; a chance for a real life wasn't going to show up at my feet every day._

(He starts to walk down the road, full of thoughts of a bright future. Fadeout.)

(Fade in to the abandoned road a twilight, lit by a solitary streetlight, on top of a large hill. Jonathan crawls to the top, exhausted. He raises his head to see the lit-up skyline of a busy town.)

"Wow, it's amazing! What a view! Finally… a new chapter of my existence is about to be written. I've got a feeling this will be a happy ending."

_I don't know why I felt so hopeful this time around. When you've been shunned and ridiculed as much as I have, you're almost obligated to be pessimistic, but I felt energized seeing that bustling city for once. Something about this place felt right, like it wouldn't be the status quo, like a place that isn't so quick to judge._

(With his new hopeful energy, Jonathan runs downs the hill along the road, stopping in front of a wrought-iron gateway. It shows signs of rust, but is sturdily built, proclaiming the name of 'Amity Park' for all who pass through it.)

" 'Amity Park'… it has a nice ring to it. Prepare yourself, Amity Park. Someone new has arrived."

(As Jonathan walks through the gateway, he suddenly feels a mysterious chill, despite the lack of wind or real cold. He stops for a second, but continues on into the city. Shift to a secluded residential area composed of many large houses and apartment buildings. Jonathan wearily slips into a dark, vacant alley, takes off his coat, pulls up an empty trash can to rest his head on and drapes the coat over himself.)

"A hotel suite it isn't, but it has to do for now."

(Jonathan shifts to his side and tries to relax and go to sleep, but is startled by frantic footsteps along the sidewalk pavement. He perks his head up, only to catch a glimpse of a girl in dark clothes, about his age, dash by, with distinct purple eyes.)

"Who was that girl… and where's she going?"

(Fadeout. End of Prologue.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How did Jonathan get his power? Why is he an outcast? Isn't this supposed to be a Danny Phantom fanfiction? These are all questions that will be answered as long as you all remember to review!


End file.
